


Hisui's Promise

by myravenspirit



Series: Next Gen Hanyous [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: These are snippets of Hisui, Sango and Miroku's son, and his experience with a certain silvery-white haired Hanyou with a red streak of hair. He make a promise and intends to fulfil. HisuixTowa because I just made a ship. One-shot.
Relationships: Ah-Un & Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Moroha (InuYasha), Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kohaku & Miroku, Kohaku & Rin (InuYasha), Kohaku & Sango (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru & Towa (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Souta & Towa, Towa/Hisui
Series: Next Gen Hanyous [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Hisui's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> First Hisui fic for me! Yeah, he's fine like his daddy!
> 
> Oof!
> 
> I already ship him with Towa. Lol!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Hisui reflects on key moments in his life that revolve around Towa. There is a promise made and he intends to keept it, always.

Hisui was fascinated with his Aunty Rin's belly, as well as his Aunty Kagome's but hers wasn't as large as Aunty Rin's. Being only six years old, Hisui would curiously run up to his Aunty whenever she strolled into the village with Uncle Sesshomaru. The fact that he bravely called the daiyoukai Uncle to his face was testament to his bravery, or so his Uncle Kohaku had jokingly said when he heard it.

His mother chided him as he ran up to Rin and placed his hands on her belly, he could hear his Uncle make a small noise, but Aunty covered both of his hands and smiled down at him. "Do you feel the baby?"

Sure enough Hisui's grey-blue eyes, just like his father's, twinkled with glee as he felt a strong kick under his hand. He laughed with delight and showed his Aunty and Uncle a toothy grin.

"Hisui! You can't just keep running up to Aunty like that." His mother sighed as she shifted his baby brother on her back and then held out a hand. "Come along, darling."

He shook his head and pressed his cheek to his Aunty's belly, taking in delight at the feel of the kicks beneath his cheek. "I wanna stay with Aunty and Uncle." He pouted childishly. Rin's hand rubbed his head and he looked at her hopefully.

"We're going to see Kaede-obasan, it won't be exciting." His Aunty explained with a smile.

"But I want to feel the baby kick." Hisui explained softly and stared at the roundness of his Aunty, he could no longer wrap his arms around her wide belly. He had heard his mother telling his father that Aunty must be pregnant with twins as she had been that large with his older sisters, identical twins.

"You may visit Rin later this afternoon." The smooth and deep baritone caught Hisui's attention. His Uncle turned to Rin, "You still have some cakes that you made, Hisui may enjoy one."

Hisui smiled and nodded and looked back to his mother. "Ka-san, may I go to Aunty's and Uncle's in the afternoon?"

His mother smiled and nodded, "Hai, since Sesshomaru suggested it, you may go. But let them pass now and go on to see Kaede-obasan."

He gladly let his Aunty go and took his mother's hand, following her back home to practice his kanji with his father.

He enjoyed the stories his father would tell him as he showed him once how to write the kanji, explaining it's meaning at the same time. Many of them were related to themes of Buddha and scriptures. He just liked listening to his father speak, slowly rolling a prayer bead between thumb and forefinger before moving to the next bead, it was as meticulous as Hisui's writing. Each bead was paid dutiful attention and Hisui respected the art of writing. Every stroke and curve was done carefully, meticulously.

He knew not everyone had a chance to learn how to write, let alone their own name. He cherished these lessons.

His Uncle Inuyasha's writing was abysmal.

His Aunty Rin had been his father's first student and her writing was what Hisui aspired to. It was almost like art on a page. She wrote poetry that Hisui didn't understand but tried to copy it out with her permission. His father reading the poem over his shoulder and smiling. _"She writes so beautifully, both in words and lettering."_ His father had commented once with a soft hum. Hisui would have never known his Aunty Rin had been illiterate before his father taught her.

Hisui was dismissed after his lesson and he ran to his Aunty and Uncle's manor outside of the village. He heard a meow and Kirara fell in beside him. He felt a pair of hands catch him with a laugh. He was lifted up into the air and settled on broad shoulders. He recognized the brown hair in a ponytail. The head of his Uncle Kohaku, his mother's brother, tilted up to him and smiled.

"Are you going to see Rin and Sesshomaru-sama too?" Kohaku asked him.

"Hai! Uncle says that there are some cakes and I can spend my time with Aunty and feel the baby's kicks." Hisui smiled.

Kohaku nodded, "Let's eat some cakes then!" His laugh filled with content before taking off in a run, Hisui's hands holding onto his uncle's hair grasped between his fingers.

Hisui looked back at the village disappearing down the path. He turned back to see his Uncle turn off the main road to the town and run through the forest. Kirara leading the way to the hidden valley. Hisui knows the paths of the forest well by now, his parents and siblings leading him the first few times he wanted to see his Aunty in her new home after marrying his Uncle Sesshomaru.

Now he easily made the trips on his own, his parents knowing he would manage well on his own, even at six years of age.

"Uncle Kohaku, how do you run so well?" Hisui asked with a laugh as his uncle ran easily with him on his shoulders.

"I run everyday and train very hard. Your mother was even more disciplined that me when she was young." His uncle explained and they entered the valley. A-Un was grazing in the valley, lifting their heads in greetings to their guests.

Hisui found it interesting that each head seemed to be its own dragon and sharing a single body. Kohaku lifted him off his shoulders and patted his head, ruffling his dark hair. Hisui grinned at his uncle.

"Kohaku, Hisui, you two have come to see Rin-sama?" Jaken called out as he ran through the grass to greet them.

"Hai, Jaken-sama." Kohaku said with a nod. "Sesshomaru-sama wanted to see me about some news. Then I'll visit with Rin."

Hisui saw Jaken approach and nod slowly. "Uh…hai. Come along with me to his study. I believe Inuyasha-sama is here already."

"Hai." Kohaku gave a nod and took a few steps after Jaken and then stopped and looked back to Hisui and Kirara. "I'll join you later."

"Hai!" Hisui smiled and followed the two up to the porch and the steps. He and Kirara walked straight in while Kohaku and Jaken took a left and walked down the porch to go to his Uncle's study. "Aunty!" Hisui called out.

His Aunty was drinking some water with his Aunty Kagome. A plate of cakes set out and a third cup on the tray.

"Hisui, come here." Rin called out and he ran to her side and sat down against her and she handed him his cup.

"Hisui, your mama trusts you a lot to come out here by yourself." His Aunty Kagome said with a smile, a hand rubbing her belly.

Hisui nodded, "I'm responsible!" He exclaimed and both women nodded and giggled.

"Hisui, take a cake and enjoy it." Rin lifted the plate and let him choose the small cake that called to him the most. He lifted one off and bit into it and took another bite before finishing the first. "Chew, swallow, bite again." Rin smiled.

"So good!" He said after swallowing. "So why are all my uncles together?"

The women exchanged a passing glance. His Aunty Kagome shook her head and smiled, "They are talking about the babies of course!" She laughed softly.

He knew a lie when he saw it. He pouted and Rin ruffled his hair. "They are discussing a demon's presence."

"Rin!" Kagome's jaw slacked in her shock.

Hisui looked to his Aunty Rin and held her steady gaze. "He may be young, but he is perceptive. Very much like his father, my former sensei." Rin tapped his brow gently, "This young mind is whizzing about with questions, even though it is a child's curiosity." She nodded as she spoke, "Don't worry too much, all your Uncles will deal with it."

Hisui nodded and accepted the answer.

The he saw his Aunty Rin gasp and hold her stomach. "Ah!"

"Aunty?!" Hisui stared at her and Kirara let out a noise and ran out of the room.

"Hai…Kagome?" Rin breathed out followed by low groan.

Kagome nodded. "Kaede-obasan said it was going to be any day." She shuffled over to Rin and rubbed her back. "Hisui, I need you to get Uncle Inuyasha to go get Kaede-oba-san quickly. The baby is coming."

"Hai!" Hisui nodded and obeyed his aunt's command. He ran out of the room and down the porch. "Uncle Inuyasha! Uncle Inuyasha!" He shouted, "Aunty Rin is going to have the baby and you need to get Kaede-obasan! Aunty Rin is having the baby!"

The door of the study was open and Kirara was biting and pulling at Sesshomaru's pant leg. "It explains her behaviour." Kohaku muttered. "Thank you Kirara."

Kirara made a small noise after letting go. Sesshomaru walking out of the room with Inuyasha. Hisui turned to follow after them, but Kohaku grabbed him and sat down with him in his lap. "Best to stay out of it." Kohaku stated.

"But I want to see the baby." Hisui complained.

"You may see milady's baby after it is born." Jaken huffed gently.

"We'll wait here together." Kohaku said and Hisui leaned back and nodded. "Did you know Rin helped your mother deliver you. She was there that day you were born, holding Sango's hand, wiping her brow, and helping her however she could."

Hisui nodded, his mother had told him that she wanted to be there for her Aunty when it was time. He wondered if she would show up too.

"It's why Aunty and I are so close, she was there when I was born!" He said with a nod. Kohaku chuckled and nodded as she ruffled his dark hair.

000000

Hisui had nodded off in his Uncle Kohaku's lap.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that a cry pitched along with his Aunty's groans and shouts. It was high and shrill and woke Hisui up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, his uncles Kohaku and Inuyasha along with Jaken and his father were toasting the birth of the child and tossing back a bowl of sake.

"That baby has a set of lungs." His father chuckled.

"Hai, it does. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy." Kohaku smiled.

"Milord's poor ears!" Jaken complained and Hisui stood up and walked over and tugged his father's sleeve.

His father lifted him up in his arm easily enough, "Hisui, how exciting. Aunty has had her baby."

"A girl by the sound of the cries." His Uncle Inuyasha said with a smile.

A second shrill cry erupted and everyone in the room stared at each other and then looked down at Jaken who whimpered.

Kohaku knelt down and patted the small youkai's shoulder. "You have two little charges now. Congrats!" He chuckled softly.

"Let's have another, it would be back luck to not toast to this baby too." Hisui heard his father say with a smile.

"Hai!" Inuyasha poured the bowl and the four drank it quickly. "To my nieces!"

"Girls!" Jaken whimpered, "If they are like their mother, I will surely be dead in a few short years."

Kohaku shook his head and then stood up and took the bottle of sake and poured a little into his bowl and turned to Hisui, "Drink to your little cousins."

"But keep it a secret from your Mama." His father whispered and gave Hisui a wink. Inuyasha grinning and shaking his head in amusement.

Hisui nodded and his uncle brought the bowl to his lips and he held it carefully and drank two sips from it. His uncle pulled the bowl back and ruffled his hair. "We all get to meet them soon." His uncle promised him.

Hisui didn't have to wait long until his mother opened the door to the study and held out her hand for him, "Hisui, Aunty wants you to see the baby girls."

He climbed out his fahter's lap and ran to his mother and took her hand. They walked down the porch together. His heart thundered in excitement at seeing his Aunty and Uncles daughters. He wondered if they would look like his Uncle Inuyasha.

"Do they have puppy ears?" He asked suddenly.

"Iie, but you will see." His mother smiled softly and turned into the room around the corner.

He pulled his hand free of his mother's and ran to the futon to see his Aunty Rin holding a small bundle in her arms. His Uncle holding another and sitting beside the bed.

Kaede-obasan was tying up some bloodied sheets as Kagome rinsed her hands in the basin.

"That is Setsuna in Sesshomaru's arms and this is Towa." Rin said softly.

Hisui looked at the dark haired baby before looking at the other baby, the white haired baby. He leaned in close and reached out carefully, mindful that his Uncle could tell him to leave or growl at him in warning at any moment.

"No puppy ears?" He breathed out.

Rin shook her head, "Iie, they have other types of markings." She smiled and the baby's eyes struggled to open.

Hisui gasped in shock at the reddish hue of the eyes that peeked through.

A small hand reached out and grabbed his finger. The baby snuffled and made a soft noise in content.

"I think Towa likes you." Rin smiled at him and pulled him closer. He sat down beside her. "Hold her."

"I…" Sango started, and Kagome patted her shoulder. "Hai, hold Towa. Be carefuly, she is little."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "Oni-san. You should show Setsuna off to the boys."

"Jaken will be curious to see the second born of this one." Sesshomaru stood up easily and Kagome followed him out of the room. Kaede following them.

Sango sat on the bed and helped Hisui fix his posture and arms to hold Towa. Rin slid him into his arms, and he gasped as he held her. "Towa." He smiled at her. He looked up at his mother, "Did you help Rin?"

His mother laughed, "As much as Sesshomaru would let me. He was quite involved."

Rin laughed softly and nodded, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Towa's forehead. Towa sighed softly and reached a hand up and waved it. Sango took it and sighed, "I remember when your hands were this tiny Hisui. You were such a sweet baby boy." She kissed the top of his head.

He enjoyed the moment where he got to hold Towa for the first time, on the day of her birth.

He hoped he got to hold her again.

Which he did as often as Aunty let him.

000

When he was ten, Towa was four, he saw her running into the village wearing a purple sleeveless kimono and yellow sash. She smiled and waved before running toward the other kids with Moroha trailing behind her.

"Towa wait for me!" Moroha called out.

"Keep up! Let's play Kemari with the other kids!" Towa shouted and ran up to a group of children.

Hisui felt a hand on his head, "Go on." He looked up at his father and nodded. His younger brother Haru following him with a laugh.

When they reached the crowd of kids he saw Towa pushed onto her bottom.

"Hanyou! What a freak!" A couple kids shouted down at her. "No one would love someone as hideous as you!"

"Bloody eyes!" Another added.

Hisui pushed one of the boys and turned to see Towa's eyes welling up before scrabbling up and taking off quickly.

"Towa!" Moroha shouted and then turned back to the kids. "Wait until my Uncle hears about this and my Daddy!" She shouted at them and stuck her tongue out.

"Ooh your hanyou father? You're just as much as freak as she is with your fangs!" A girl rolled her eyes.

Hisui pulled his brother back and Moroha and looked back to his father who was already walking over, bells ringing loudly from his staff, startling the children.

"I see that none of you have ascended from your grandparents' or parents' quiet animosity towards youkai and hanyou. What a shame." His father chided the children, blue-grey eyes narrowed at the offending children.

"Miroku-sama… gomen…we didn't see you there!" One boy, Eiji, quickly apologized.

Miroku turned to them and Hisui let go of his brother and Moroha. Both glared at him but looked up at Miroku.

"They were really mean and hurt Towa!" Haru huffed out and Moroha nodded. "Hai!" She chirped out.

"Hai, I saw." Miroku turned his attention to all three, ignoring the other children. "Their ignorance is not bliss. Inuyasha is my dear friend and has been for many years. He is kind and brave in his own ways. A man, a hanyou, always willing to protect this village and everyone who lives here. Willing to fight for what is right, always."

"Daddy is the best!" Moroha nodded.

"Chichi-ue, I'm going to find Towa and see if she is alright." Hisui said and his father nodded.

Hisui took off to the place he knew where she would be hiding.

He ran through his Uncle Inuyasha's woods and found the small girl sitting on a large root and rubbing her eyes as she cried loudly in the quiet woods.

Hisui walked up to her slowly and stood before her. "Towa, don't listen to what they say." He said softly.

His father told him to always speak softly when a lady is upset after all.

Towa sniffled and looked at him, shocking red streak in her bangs, the rest of her hair white. Red eyes still welling up with tears. She hiccoughed and her shoulders trembled as she took a breath. "I'm ugly!"

"You look like Aunty; your father finds her beautiful. So, you are beautiful too." He countered.

 _"Always tell a woman she is beautiful when she is sad, especially when she is crying. Unless she is mourning for someone, then simply hold her and be there for her."_ His father had also told him and his brother. His mother giving him a glare and his sisters giggling as his father quickly apologized for the unplanned lesson on how to treat a lady.

"I'm hanyou and unlovable!" Towa tossed her head back and wailed harder.

"Uncle Inuyasha married Aunty Kagome! You are lovable." Hisui grabbed her shoulders and she stared up at him before rubbing at her eyes. He grabbed her hands and stilled them with a smile, "Don't rub them so much, you'll rub them raw."

Towa nodded and sniffled. "But who could ever love me? I have red eyes like blood."

He chewed the inside of his cheek and let her hands go. "They look like the colour of your father's stripes on his wrist and cheeks. They are more pink than red and they are a beautiful colour. I promise to love you, always. When we are both older, I'll marry you." He promised with a nod.

Towa blinked at him with wide eyes. "Y-you…Hisui?"

"Hai, me. I held you as a baby and you grabbed my finger. You walked to me first. I have been and will always be here for you. Mother would say it's the red string of fate." He smiled at her and held up his pinky curved and bent like a hook before her face.

Towa stared at it and then raised her own right hand and hooked her pinky with his. "You have to wait longer because I'm four and you are ten." She reminded him with a smile.

He laughed, "Hai, I will wait forever if I have to."

0000

"Towa!" Hisui searched with his father and sisters, Haru with Kaede-obasan. His mother and Uncle Kohaku on Kirara's back above.

"Towa! Darling! Setsuna! Sweetheart!" He could hear his Aunty Rin shouting in desperation. "Answer Mama!"

Hisui rubbed at his eyes and felt his father pull him to his side. They were covered in ash from the fire that wrecked their village. "Don't give up." His father said quietly.

The twins ran ahead, and both leapt over fallen trees. "Chichi-ue, the tree of ages is unharmed!" Hisui heard them shout back.

"I see." His father pulled him along and they ended at the tree where Hisui made his promise two days earlier.

He could see Rin kneeling at the base of the tree and staring up at it. Sobbing. "Give me back my daughters! Onegai!" She wailed out.

Hisui let out a sob and his father let him go. He ran to Rin and held onto her. "They can't be gone!" He cried harder.

His Uncle Kohaku pulled him gently moments later. "Rin, Sesshomaru-sama's found Setsuna."

Rin's head shot up to Kohaku. "And Towa?"

Kohaku looked back to the tree. "The tree has taken her it seems. Inuyasha hasn't found Kagome. Moroha's injured."

Rin nodded and stood up. "Take me to my husband."

"Hai." Kohaku said and Sango hopped off Kirara's back.

Hisui followed his uncle and aunt. Boldly jumping on behind his uncle. "I want to see." Hisui said quietly. Rin patted his shoulder. "Let's go." She whispered.

When Kirara landed at Kaede's small house, Shiori, the bat hanyou who had come to live in the village after her mother's death, greeted them.

"Rin-sama, Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama are inside with Kaede-obasan." Shiori said softly.

"Arigato." Rin grasped her hands for a moment and Hisui followed her inside with his uncle following him silently. "How are they?"

"Setsuna's memories are sealed." Kaede said softly and washed Moroha's face free of soot. "Moroha has a bump on her head."

"Inuyasha has left already to hunt the youkai." Sesshomaru spoke and looked to Rin. "This Sesshomaru must find Ryuumagatsuki and kill him."

"Hai." Rin said softly and knelt down beside Setsuna. "What must I do?"

"Give Setsuna to Kohaku. You will train and protect Moroha that is what Inuyasha wanted." Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Towa is lost, Setsuna has no memories of us, we must protect her for she was the target."

"Sesshomaru-sama I will protect Setsuna with my life." Kohaku bowed his head."Rin, I swear to you, I will keep her safe."

Hisui shook his head in shock. "Towa will come home! She will look for Setsuna and be upset if Setsuna isn't here!" He argued.

Everyone looked to him and he blushed in embarrassment. "Hisui, if Setsuna was the target we must move her to safety. Kohaku has the taijiya village now and it'll be safe for her there." Kaede said gently.

He shook his head, "Iie! Towa will come home and if Setsuna is not here, she'll be really mad!" He changed his words to convey his message.

Sesshomaru walked up to him and Rin smiled sadly at him. "You are possibly correct, she'll come home. But it won't be for some time. The tree is silent once more."

Hisui bowed his head, "I promised to wait for her, always." He sniffled and shook his head before lifting it up to meet the amber gaze of the daiyoukai, "I will train then everyday to protect her next time."

His uncle grabbed his shoulder. "Is that your choice?" He asked.

Hisui looked back to his uncle, "Hai. I want to become a taijiya."

His uncle nodded, "You will tell your parents yourself. We will leave once Setsuna is recovered enough."

00000

"Iie!" His mother shouted. "Iie! I will not allow you to go training!"

"You were my age when you were training with Hiraikotsu! You and Uncle both began hunting at eleven. I am ten!" He pleaded.

His mother shook her head adamantly and Haru looked at him sympathetically. His sisters sighing at their mother's stubbornness.

"That…that was different! I…I don't want you to have that life!" Sango fell to her knees and grabbed his hands. "Onegai, don't do this to me!" She stared up at him with watery eyes. He looked away, he understood.

He had the choice to leave, but he would leave knowing he caused his mother's tears and breaking heart.

His mother bowed her head and quietly cried. He shifted nervously on his feet.

"Anata, he made a promise to wait for someone. He wants to be strong for her when she comes home." His father huffed out and carried a box into the room. He knew the box very well. His mother had the large heavy box built to keep the weapon inside, so it didn't fall on the children, like it had once done to one of his sisters, thankfully not hurting her. His mother rarely needed it nor the desire to use it.

His mother looked to his father with a glare at the box. "Hiraikotsu?" She asked.

"You no longer use it and it is a fine weapon." His father smiled at him and then opened the box. "Kohaku knows it well too. A good weapon for our son."

"Iie!" Sango shouted at Miroku.

"Hai, hai. This is our job as parents, let them fly from the nest. He wants to train for Towa, ne?" He looked to Hisui and winked. "She'll be home one day, and you want to be strong to stand by her side. Very admirable."

Hisui wiggled out of his mother's grasp and ran up to his father and hugged him. "Arigato, Chichi-ue." He whispered.

His father knelt down and cupped his cheeks, "You are our child, you will be a great taijiya. But I have something I made for you." His father reached into his robes and pulled out a string of beads. Miroku grabbed his left wrist and wound the beads five times over his wrist. "Remember your dear Chichi-ue and our lessons together. Let these beads guide you and protect you." He said softly and looked up into Hisui's eyes, matching eyes to his own.

"Chichi-ue." Hisui nodded and hugged his father. "I'll come visit with Kirara."

His father held him and then his mother from behind, his siblings joining, and they all hugged him tightly.

"Be amazing." His mother whispered. "Come home safe to me, my little darling."

0000

"Again!" Kohaku shouted and Hisui raised Hiraikotsu and blocked the attack.

He winced at the impact and stumbled back with his eyes squeezed shut. His uncle pulled back his kusarigama back and shook his head. Setsuna sat on the porch and watched with a blank expression in her purple eyes.

"Don't close your eyes. Be confident and know that Hiraikotsu won't break. It's strong, made from many demons. It has been handed down for generations. Believe in it!" Kohaku flung out his kusarigama once more and Hisui clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth, and glaring at the flying scythe. He raised Hiraikotsu and blocked the attack. "Hai! That's how you do it!" Kohaku caught the handle of his weapon with a grin.

"Kohaku-sama, when do I get to train?" Setsuna asked quietly.

Hisui wiped his brow as his uncle dealt with Setsuna.

Kohaku sat down on the edge of the porch and patted her head. "Soon, I promise. Your weapon is being made by a powerful fang. It'll take some time. For now, you can practice with the practice blade."

"I want a real weapon." Setsuna said softly with a frown.

"You're four and too young." Kohaku shook his head.

Her lips turned down and Hisui only saw her father in her face. "I want a real weapon." Setsuna stated again.

"Would you like to go pick some flowers?" Kohaku asked.

Setsuna's eyes softened, "Hai."

"Then be a good girl and listen to me. You may practice with the fake sword for now. We'll go after lunch to pick some flowers." Kohaku stood up and Setsuna followed his motions and he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her down to the ground. She followed behind him dutifully. "Hisui, keep practicing with Hiraikotsu." His uncle ordered him."Come Setsuna, let's practice with your practice blade."

"Hai, Kohaku-sama." Setsuna nodded.

"Hai!" Hisui shouted with a nod and lifted the large weapon with a grunt and gripped the leather strap tightly as he tried to swing it.

"I…will become strong enough to protect her…when…ah! …she comes back! I promised to wait…forever!" He grunted and fell onto his back.

Kirara padded over and transformed to her large form. She chuffed softly and he smiled at her. "Hai." He hopped up and jumped onto her back, dragging Hiraikotsu. "Let's practice together. Haha-ue always rode you into battle."

She nodded her head and took off into the air.

He grinned and held onto the weapon, figuring out the balance between riding and holding the weapon. "Kirara, train with me everyday!"

She let out a happy growl and he laughed. He then let out a suprised scream with wide eyes as he slipped off her side. She dove after him and caught him quickly between her teeth.

He still had not let go of Hiraikotsu.

He didn't even think of doing so.

0000

Hisui thought he saw a flash of silvery-white hair with a streak of red below him on the ground. He grinned and looked at the youkai she was fighting.

"Hiraikotsu!" He shouted and sent it whipping through the demon. Kirara flew off with him and he caught the large weapon.

They landed and he saw Moroha and Setsuna bickering. It was a normal pastime of theirs. Jaken and Kohaku had told him it was something that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru often did in the past.

He strode past them, ignoring his uncle's protégé. He grinned and sauntered up to the magenta eyed girl.

Towa.

He stood before her and saw her stare at him blankly for a moment.

Time.

It had changed him dramatically.

He was a man now. He was 20 summers old.

"Towa, it's me." He said as he lifted up his right hand, pinky hooked.

She moved her eyes from his own visage down to his hand. Towa stared at his hand and then a small blush crept on her cheek. The same colour as her eyes dusting her cheeks.

She looked like her mom whenever Sesshomaru embarrassed Rin back when everyone was carefree and happy. No one ever knew what Sesshomaru would say quietly to Rin to have her blush.

Only Inuyasha who would turn as red as his fire rat haori and choke on something, food, drink, or even air. Always telling Sesshomaru to shut up and he didn't want to hear such things. Hisui remembers his father chuckling and giving Rin a wink over her embrassment. She would always pout and turn her chin up, blush still rising on her cheeks as everyone tried to guess what Sesshomaru said to have caused such a reaction from her...and Inuyasha.

None of the three ever revealed the words.

"H-Hisui?" Towa asked.

He nodded and she shyly raised her right hand and hooked her pinky with his. "Let's get married." He offered.

"What the hell?!" Moroha shouted.

"Hn. I do not like this situation." Setsuna added.

Towa's face flamed red and he leaned in close. "We promised back then, didn't we?" He asked her teasingly.

"H-hai…but I am not" She lifted her gaze to meet his, "I'm not ready for marriage."

He pulled his hand back and nodded and glanced back to Setsuna and Moroha. "Hai, you have unfinished business. I will help you." He turned back to her and crossed his arms, "Afterwards, let's get married."

"Iie!" Moroha and Setsuna shouted.

"She can not marry at this time!" Moroha shook her head.

"I'm only fourteen." Towa added.

Hisui stared down at Towa and nodded, "We won't get married then, let's get betrothed now."

Kirara chuffed and shook her head.

Moroha sighed heavily.

Setsuna charged at him from behind and kicked at his side. He deftly blocked the kick easily without looking back at her. "Give her a choice." Setsuna stated drily as she glared at him from behind.

"Hai, I will." He said and lowered his arm. He turned back to Towa. "Will you agree to be my betrothed?"

Towa bit her bottom lip, "Ka-san was fourteen when father began to court her." She murmured to herself and then nodded, "Hai, I agree to this betrothment. But one or both may call it off at anytime, deal?"

She held her hand out and he grabbed it and pulled it up to his lips and kissed her hand. "Hai, deal."

"My aneue is a moron." Setsuna huffed gently.

"Aw, it's kinda cute. Maybe he'll spoil her with presents like Uncle does for Aunty. He loves to send her kimonos, books, and scrolls. Everything she likes. Also, the sweets." Moroha smiled.

"You've been with Haha-ue?" Setsuna asked with a glare and tilt of her head. Hisui saw Towa smile.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can take you to her."

She pulled back and looked up at her. Towa shook her head, "I'll see her when Setsuna can. I want us to go to her together."

He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair, "You still like keeping it short. It brings out your eyes and face."

She blushed. "I'm fourteen, stop flirting with me so much!"

He laughed, "A lot of girls get married at your age. Besides, your reactions are cute."

"Stop flirting!" Moroha shouted at him.

He winked at Towa and walked over to Kirara and hopped on her back. He held out a hand to Towa. "Would you ladies like a ride to the mountain?"

Towa took his hand and swung up behind him. Setsuna behind her with Moroha last. "Kirara, let's go!" Hisui patted her side and she took off into the air.

00000000

He waited patiently in the garden as Towa and Setsuna met with their parents for a reunion. He sat there on the grass with Kirara between him and his uncle. His father on his left.

"It is a happy reunion for the four of them. One that Rin was beginning to doubt would happen." Miroku said gently.

"I can't believe that she had miko powers herself!" Kohaku laughed and shook his head.

"Hai, Kagome-sama suspected it long ago when Inuyasha's beads of subjugation were broken. Rin tossed a couple and it burned a demon, but when Kagome-sama did so it did not have the same effect." Miroku nodded. "But Kagome was frightened and panicked in the moment and thought nothing of it until much later."

"Towa's fifteen summers now, do you think she'll want to get married in the summer of this year or next?" Hisui asked, effectively changing the subject.

Both males laughed at him and Kirara made a small noise.

"Let her enjoy her family." Miroku ruffled his hair.

Hisui sighed and nodded. He stood up slowly and turned away from the manor, "I'm going for a walk."

"Hai." Kohaku said with a nod.

Hisui walked around the forest and found a fallen tree and sat down. He lifted his left arm and looked at the beads. He pulled them off and rubbed a bead between his fingers, pulling it close and murmuring a prayer against the beads.

"Hisui?" Towa called out.

He opened his eyes and saw her standing there in a purple kimono, similar to the one she used to wear. Her hands were folded in the sleeves as she walked up to him. She pulled something out and held it out to him.

"I was able to make this on my final trip to the modern era before it closed." She spoke softly, wistfully thinking of the people she left behind.

He stared at the book and took it from her. "'Photo Album?'" He frowned and looked to her.

She smiled and shrugged, "You wanted to know what my life was like back there, in that time. So, I made an album for you to see all those that I loved there."

She sat down beside him on the fallen tree, and he flipped open the book. "Who is this? She looks like Kagome."

"That's her mother." Towa smiled at him and looked down at the picture. "She let me sleep in her bed for the first fortnight when I came to them. I was so scared, Souta tried to calm me down but she simply scooped me up into her arms and sang to me. Ka-san always sang to me."

He nodded and flipped the page, "Her brother that you talked about?"

"Hai, that is Souta." Towa nodded and he felt their shoulders press together as she leaned closer and rested her head there. "He was like a father, uncle, and big brother all at once. I'll miss him."

Hisui nodded, "Shouldn't Kagome and Moroha have this? It's their family."

"Iie, don't worry. Moroha made one with pictures of herself and them. I'm sure Aunty is crying right now." Towa laughed softly. "Moroha caught on so easily with the iphone. She's going to miss it once it dies for the final time."

"Could Tenseiga revive it?" He asked her.

Towa shook her head and looked up at him. "Iie, it runs on a battery…" He blinked at her in confusion, "never mind. Flip the page."

He did so and saw Souta's wife, Hitomi, and then their daughter. Towa touched the picture of the little girl and sniffled. She rubbed her eyes quickly and Hisui took the opportunity and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay to cry about it. I won't tell anyone." He murmured.

"They were all so kind to take me in. She followed me around so much. I loved her, truly. She was my other little sister. I would fight for her." Towa shakily spoke. She turned the page, "Great-Gramps. He's so funny."

They continued through the pages and he realized they were mostly of the Higurashi family. A couple friends. Some of them at her competitions of martial arts and kendo. He enjoyed looking at every photo. He smiled at the one of her and Setsuna in the modern world, both dressed in kimonos.

"That festival for school?" He asked hoping he remembered the story had studied hard for a test but then it turned out there was no test, but a light festival. None of it made sense to him.

Only that Moroha and Setsuna got annoyed after half a day and followed after Towa, leaving him and Kohaku staring at the tree blankly. Kirara walked away as if it was completely normal to see the girls disappear.

"Hai, Moroha took that photo." Towa flipped the page and there was picture of all three of them. Setsuna in the middle and looking uncomfortable with both of the other girls squeezing her from either side. "She hated posing for that one." Towa laughed softly.

They flipped to the next together, fingertips brushing. Hisui let out a laugh and Towa joined him.

"It's not funny!" Towa argued.

"It is!" He grinned.

She shook her head, "It's not. My father nearly gave Gramps a heart attack. Moroha took it with the flash on."

Hisui studied the picture better. Sesshomaru stood there facing the camera in what appeared to be a living area. Eyes were blood red, fangs elongated. Setsuna was sitting at a table and ignoring the situation. Towa was glaring at the camera and reaching for it. Kagome's grandfather was leaning back aghast at Sesshomaru, Kagome's mother holding a hand up over her mouth, hiding a smile, sitting beside Setsuna with the small girl with wavy brown hair leaning back comically. Souta seemed to be trying to explain things to his wife who was pointing at Sesshomaru and clearly shouting.

He roared in laughter, "I have to show this to everyone, including your mother!"

Towa leaned up and closed the book on him and tried to pull it back. He tugged it toward him. "Don't be like that." He told her with a smirk.

"You're making fun of my Chichi-ue!" She growled out and he yanked her against his side and got the book back. "Hey!"

"I promise to not show it to your mother. There's a couple more pages." He said with a nod.

He opened it and flipped the page. It was a photo of him riding Kirara's back and grinning at the ground, toward the camera, toward Towa. The next page was him sleeping with his back to the fire. The final page and picture was the two of them sitting together by the river bank during the sunset, it was after their first fight. Towa's head resting on his shoulder.

Where he almost died a week before for her and now had the scar on his back.

His mother had cried when Towa brought him back to be taken care of by Kaede and Jinenji. Rin had to hold her back, letting his father enter the house to care for him.

He remembered the fight clearly.

_"I want you to stay here and stay safe."_

_"I want to fight beside you. I promised myself to be worthy enough to stand by you."_

_"I don't want you to get hurt on my behalf."_

_"It's not that bad."_

_"You almost died, baka!"_

_"Call me baka one more time!"_

_"Ba-mmph!"_

He had kissed her to shut her up. He pulled back quickly and grinned. _"I'll be with you, always, Towa."_

"Moroha took the photo, it's good." He said. He didn't understand where the photos came from. But her and Moroha carried weird rectangular items that lit up and did things.

Towa shook her head, "Iie. Setsuna took it."

"Setsuna?"

"Hai, apparently she was watching us." Towa blushed softly. "She snuck into the village, not ready to face ka-san, Chichi-ue told her ka-san was always waiting in the valley for her."

He closed the book and turned to her more, their knees knocking against each other. He cupped her face. "We've been through a lot. You're home now. Let's begin again. Would you like to get married?" He asked softly.

She blushed softly and toed the dirt gently with her bare toes. Towa was her mother's child after all. "Can we wait until I am the same age as ka-san was when she married Chichi-ue?" She asked, glancing up at him under thick black lashes.

"Hai, we can wait until then." He nodded and leaned in.

A growl interrupted them and they both turned to see Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the clearing. Eyes bleeding red and fangs protruding. Hisui wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru tearing his throat out or his heart. The daiyoukai was a vegetarian after all, largely, and the inu cared and treasured his daughters.

He would not kill the beloved of his daughter.

Hisui stared at Sesshomaru and nodded once more, "A wedding when she chooses." He affirmed to the daiyoukai.

"Hai, hai! A wedding is a wonderful idea!" Miroku said as he walked up into the clearing. Kohaku grinning behind Miroku.

"A lecher's son is not good enough for my daughter." Sesshomaru growled at him, voice low and gravely.

Rin and Setsuna, with Jaken behind them, arrived in the clearing too and Rin walked around Kohaku and Miroku and cupped Sesshomaru's face. "She is fifteen, anata. We married when I was sixteen. Let her make the choice. We always promised each other we would let them decide." Rin said softly and looked back to them with a smile and twinkle in her eye. She turned back to Sesshomaru, "Besides, my love, you started courting me when I was fourteen. All of those lovely gifts. Kagome-nee says you were courting me earlier."

"Hai, she says when you were twelve the real gifts began." Kohaku piped in.

"Chichi-ue you courted Haha-ue when she was twelve?" Setsuna asked and crossed her arms. Left eyebrow arched.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and opened them after a moment of thought. He turned around and walked out of the clearing, "Do as you please." He said to them.

"Lady Towa, you've upset your lord father!" Jaken protested.

"Jaken-sama, a father will always be upset when his daughter gets married." Rin smiled down at Jaken.

Jaken could only nodded in agreement.

Rin turned to Setsuna and cupped her daughter's face. "Anyone you fancy?"

"Iie. I don't like boys." Setsuna stated.

"Hai, a girl?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Iie. I don't fancy anyone, Haha-ue." Setsuna said with a nod.

Rin nodded, "Maybe a good thing for now. Your dear father can only handle so much change."

Hisui stood up and walked to Rin and knelt before her and Setsuna. "I promise to treat your daughter like the princess that she is."

Rin laughed softly, "Miroku, you raised a romantic." Rin teased Miroku.

Miroku chuckled, "I think he read your poetry and took it to heart."

Kohaku laughed as Rin blushed and Jaken squawked in indignation. "Rin-sama do not share such thoughts with the world!" Jaken chided her.

"I agree with Jaken, Haha-ue." Setsuna nodded.

Hisui felt a hand on his head and he looked up to see Towa smiling down at him. "I kind of like it when he kneels like that before me." She said wickedly.

He felt like he had to ask his father and uncle some questions about girls and marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay? I know nothing other than Hisui's name. I just totally made a ship for him and Towa. 
> 
> This was honestly longer than I anticipated. I had posted some ideas on Twitter earlier and then when I got home this just came out. I have no idea if it's any good. I have no major plot points, so I just made moments for the two. I hope that was okay.


End file.
